Your Ed Here
"Your Ed Here" is the 13th episode of Season 4 and the 90th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Kevin's finding of a wallet leads him to discovering Eddy's middle name, which all of the kids soon torment him over. Plot In an unforeseen blaze of crayon-fueled success, it looks very much as though one of Eddy's scams is actually going to pull in some serious cash for the Eds. Indeed the Eds' Spitting Image waxworks seems to be doing quite well for itself if the eager customers are anything to go by. Naturally though, there are always skeptics out to spoil the fun and in the Cul-de-Sac's case they don't come any more skeptical than the swaggering loudmouth Kevin and so it's really quite a relief for the Eds and their business when he decides he's seen enough and wanders off. Kevin doesn't go very far though for what should he find lying there on the ground but a wallet. Unfortunately for Kevin, the wallet is empty which is fairly understandable when he discovers that the owner of the wallet is none other than Eddy. Now the fact that Kevin found a wallet in the first place was enough to get Eddy interested but Kevin's revelation over what's inside that wallet seconds later is enough to have him sit up and beg for horror of horrors, Kevin has seen Eddy's ID card and discovered his middle name! As we soon find out that middle name is "Skipper", and it's a secret that Eddy would really prefer the rest of the kids never discovered. Naturally though, what with Kevin being a bit of nasty irk and also one who has been on the receiving end of Eddy's scams one time too many, he sees this as a nice opportunity for a little blackmail. Kevin tells Eddy that he must do whatever he says no matter what, otherwise he will tell the kids Eddy's middle name. So as Edd and Ed (well, mostly Edd) wonder what on earth is going on, Kevin wastes no time in making Eddy perform his every wish and generally making a total laughing stock of himself. Eddy is forced to give Kevin his hard-earned cash and to dress just like Jimmy but that's only the start of it, for he also has to drag poor Edd outside and kiss him in front of Nazz and make like a performing seal in front of everyone. Of course the cruel twist is that Kevin goes and tells the kids about Skipper anyway and as the laughter from the kids bubbles around him Eddy feels that his life is ruined forever. But of course, he still has his friends and friends who are willing to make sacrifices for him too which is probably just as well for no sooner has Edd tried to make things better by telling Eddy his own middle name which is "Marion". Ed and Eddy laugh their heads and then the tables have been turned when Eddy yells out to everyone Edd's middle name and now poor sensitive Edd is the butt of the cruel jokes by the other kids. As they laugh away, Eddy states "Kids can be so cruel, huh Ed?" and Ed angers him once again by slyly saying "You got that right, Skipper!" The episode ends with Ed laughing at saying Eddy's middle name with Eddy annoyed by this. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': the hard sell "Lifelike, ain't it? You too can have your wax dummy from Ed's spittin image of wax! Need a scapegoat for mom and dad to yell at? Why not blame the dummy – only twenty five cents!" Jimmy: "You mean live life guilt-free? Give it to me, Eddy!"a quarter in Eddy's jar ---- *'Jonny': an excited tone "Turn me and Plank into candles, Eddy!" ---- *'Rolf': by the wax figures "Come Kevin, the placing of the wig is not to be missed!" ---- *'Edd': watching Jonny fumble blindly around "Give Jonny back his eyes, Ed." Ed: "Right-O Jimbo!" ---- *'Kevin': "So? Swallow it or else. Right then. Hey, guys! Wanna know what Eddy's..." Eddy: "Okay, okay." the fish hard '' '''Kevin': holding a water gun "Oh, man. You're sick. Let me wash that down for you." water at Eddy's pants "Oops, I missed." laughs at Eddy's embarrassment ---- *'Eddy': worriedly "Remember, Kev, loose lips sink ships." ---- *'Ed': a monkey-shaped back-scratcher "Anybody got an itch to scratch?" ---- *'Edd': "Kevin's making a fool of you in front of everyone!" Ed: "Yeah, it's usually me!" ---- *'Ed': "A fine example of who-knows-what he is." ---- *''everyone discovers Eddy's middle name and walks away'' Eddy: "angrily Kevin you jerk! you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Kevin: sarcastic "Oops I forgot! Later Skipper!" laughs ---- *'Ed': "Skipper's embarrassed because now everyone knows Eddy's middle name." Edd: "Skipper?" Eddy: depressed "Ah, who cares!? My life's wreck." Edd: "Skipper's a very, um, exceptional middle name. Be proud of it, because it will be with you for the rest of your life. Now how about a smile? Eddy, if it makes you feel any better I'll tell you my middle name!" Eddy: feebly "Okay." Edd: Well Eddy, my middle name is Marion." pause Eddy: "Marion?! You gotta be kidding me! That's a girl's name!" begins to laugh his head off Ed: "Marion! Like that maid!" joins in with the laughing Eddy: "Hey everybody, listen up! Double D's middle name is..." Edd: to shush Eddy "Eddy, please don't!" Eddy: "...Marion!" of the kids arrive to tease Edd about his middle name Nazz: "My aunt's name is Marion." Sarah: "Double D that's so cute!" Rolf: "Marion the Hungarian!" Jonny &''' '''Kevin: "No! Marion the librarian!" laughs at Edd Eddy: "Kids can be so cruel, huh Ed?" Ed: slyly "You got that right, Skipper!" Trivia/Goofs *Edd's and Eddy's middle names were revealed in this episode. Edd's is Marion and Eddy's is Skipper. Ed's was not revealed in this episode, but it was in a later episode. *According to Eddy's ID, he is (or was, depending on the date of the picture) 12 years old, and that he lives at 220 Rathink Avenue. **In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" Eddy has a height marker that has his ages above his height in that episode his age was 11, so his birthday was between that episode and this one. *In this episode, Eddy lives at 220 Rathink Ave., but in "To Sir with Ed" he lived at 200 Rathink Ave. instead of 220 Rathink Ave. *This is the first episode to feature kissing on the lips, though it was between Edd and Eddy, and only to keep Kevin from revealing Eddy's middle name. *Ed knew how to play tic-tac-toe in "Who Let the Ed In?", but does not how in this episode and since he's not that bright he might have forgotten how to play it. *This is the 1st episode to be premiered in 2004. *Nazz reveals that she has an aunt named Marion. *''Running gag'': Kevin attempting to reveal Eddy's middle name to others unless Eddy does what Kevin says to not say it. *What Kevin wanted Eddy to do: **Buy him a soda. **Dress up as Jimmy. **Kiss Edd (*facepalm*). **Do Seal tricks. **Eat a fish. **Act like he wet himself when Kevin squirts him with a water gun. *This is the twentieth time everyone wants to pay for The Eds' scams. The scam was actually very popular and successful. However, Eddy had to give his money to Kevin to keep him from revealing his middle name. *Edd saying that his middle name is Marion is similar to the movie Antz, where the main protagonist, Z, says that his his middle name is Marion. *'Eddy': "Remember Kev, loose lips sink ships." During WWII, one of the things not to do was talk about the military in relation to the content of what you talked about. This was prevalent when military men/women were on leave. The idea was that anyone could be a 'spy' and be working for the enemy. *There is a reference to the 1957 musical The Music Man near the end of the episode. After Edd reveals his middle name is Marion, Rolf states "Marion the Hungarian!", and Kevin and Jonny chime in to it by saying "No! Marion the librarian!" Marion the librarian was a character in the musical The Music Man. *Ed made a reference to Robin Hood when he said "Marion, like that maid!" referring to Maid Marion from Robin Hood. This is the first episode to reference Robin Hood, the second being "Robbin' Ed". *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. Gallery Ed puppet.jpg|Ed Edd puppet.jpg|Edd Eddy puppet.jpg|Eddy Jimmy Muppet.jpg|Jimmy Johnny false muppet.jpg|Jonny Eddy like Jimmy.jpg|Eddy as Jimmy Eddy like seal.jpg|Eddy acting as a seal Ed and Double D X-0.jpg|Ed and Double D playing X's and 0's Category:Episodes Category:Season 4